


What He Does

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Looking after people is what he does.





	What He Does

**Author's Note:**

> Still uploading Fic Promptly work. I've only got 3 to go from contest week (in which I did 18 small fics). The remaining 3 are all Stephen Franklin one-shot mini-fics, so here's the first one that I'm the most proud of. Stephen is probably my favorite character, followed up by or tied with any of the women teeps.

It's what he does.

It will always be what he does.

Long after he's gone, it will be what he is remembered for--or so he hopes. 

Perhaps it will be why he is loved.

He doesn't know--he isn't certain all the time what to think about that kind of thing.

Sometimes he feels it.

With a patient hanging on to life, he feels the power that he has to ease suffering and how it beats inside of him, maybe not a calling so much as an ingrained natural instinct he knows how to let loose and allow to lead.

And it hurts the worst when he fails. It feels the worst, it feels the most important sometimes the times that he has not gotten it right, not been perfect, not succeeded.

But for now...he sorts and he plans and he waits for the next spike of adrenaline and hope that says what a time to be alive.

With a patient under his care, he knows who he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: B5, Stephen Franklin, looking after people is what he does.


End file.
